


Bunny Girl

by belightbaek



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha Park Chanyeol, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Claiming, Fluff, M/M, Omega Byun Baekhyun, Scenting, ScentingChallenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:40:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25215643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belightbaek/pseuds/belightbaek
Summary: Agreeing to bring Baekhyun to a halloween party is one mistake.Letting Baekhyun dress like a bunny girl is another mistake.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 13
Kudos: 105
Collections: Crescent Moon: Flash Fest Round 1





	Bunny Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : Bunny Girl is a work of fiction. The names and images of the celebrities mentioned are borrowed and is not meant to represent the celebrities themselves. All original characters and plot belong to the author and is not to be reproduced and / or shared without written permission from the author. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> Author's note : I have a lot of fun writing my scenting story for the first time! To mods, thank you for always helping me out with the grammar! I definitely will write another story for the fest! To readers, please enjoy!

Agreeing to bring Baekhyun to a halloween party is one mistake.

Letting Baekhyun dress like a bunny girl is another mistake.

Chanyeol should’ve known better that this party will be filled only by mate-less alphas. Chanyeol sighs. Baekhyun is his omega and he’s currently courting him. Now, it would be reckless if Chanyeol snatched Baekhyun away from the dancing floor, wouldn’t it?

It’s very much _not_ an alpha behavior when courting. 

He can’t exactly blame the mate-less alpha to be drawn by Baekhyun, either. Even Chanyeol feels Baekhyun is incredibly sexy. His milky thighs wrapped in a stocking net, a small white fuzzy ball on his butt, his slim body perfectly fits the small black bunny girl costume and his long haired wig flawlessly falls on his bare shoulder. The bunny ears headband only makes him more perfect.

Chanyeol drinks his vodka and asks for another glass. 

“Hey,” A hand holds Chanyeol’s wrist, preventing him from drinking another glass. “Don’t you think it’s enough for one day?”

Chanyeol glances. “Sehun. Let go.”

“No. That’s enough, Yeol.”

“Don’t you get yourself an omega to take care of?”

“He’s marked, plus he’s wearing my jacket.” Sehun replies. “Now, let this go. You drink too much.”

“For an alpha, you’re so caring. Sure you’re not the omega?”

Sehun rolls his eyes. “You’re drunk. You need to drive Baekhyun home, Park. Quit drinking.”

Chanyeol draws in a long breath. 

“You should be emitting your scent, Yeol.” Sehun takes the glass from Chanyeol’s hand. “Jongin is scenting your drunken omega.” 

Chanyeol sobers up instantly. “What do you mean?”

Sehun points to Jongin who is obviously grinding his body against his omega. Chanyeol feels his blood boils. He stands up and walks towards them. Chanyeol pulls drunken Baekhyun and hugs him tight, growling at Jongin.

“Hands off my omega.” His alpha voice resonances. 

Jongin raises his hand in defense. “I’m sorry. I didn’t know he’s yours.”

“Well now you know.” Chanyeol hisses. “Fuck off.”

Jongin nods obediently and leaves the two behind. Chanyeol still tightly hugs Baekhyun whose scent is mixed up. 

Chanyeol doesn’t like it.

Chanyeol nuzzles himself at Baekhyun’s neck. His scent is there but Jongin’s and alcohol scent also reeks from Baekhyun. He needs to bring Baekhyun home and scent him, maybe mark him as well? He has been courting Baekhyun for at least one year now. He needs to make it visible that Baekhyun is his.

“Hey, Baek,” Chanyeol gently caresses Baekhyun’s hair. “Do you want to go home now? You smell like Jongin, I don’t like it.”

“Mmm.. okay. Chanyeollie smells so good.”

Chanyeol chuckles and brings his omega home. Chanyeol is glad that drunken Baekhyun isn’t as bad as he thinks. Up until helping his omega change into his pajamas, Chanyeol can handle him.

“Here.” Chanyeol helps Baekhyun to drink water. “You must be damn thirsty.”

Baekhyun finishes off one glass of water and lies down in Chanyeol’s bed. Chanyeol purposely brings Baekhyun to his home so it’ll be easier for him to do the scenting.

Chanyeol places the glass away and snuggles to Baekhyun, starting to scent him. 

“Baby, is it okay if I scent you again?”

“Mmm, yes.” Baekhyun circles his hand on Chanyeol’s neck. “You’ve been courting me for a while.”

Chanyeol is surprised. Is Baekhyun sober?

“Y-Yeah.”

_Alpha should have confidence. Get yourself a grip, Chanyeol!_

“I mean, yeah. Do you want me to..?”

Baekhyun locks his eyes with Chanyeol. “I want you to mark me, Park Chanyeol.”

Chanyeol gulps. Even in pajamas, Baekhyun still looks inviting with his flushed cheeks and parted lips. His inner alpha is already screaming to mark him quickly but his pride doesn’t let him. Baekhyun is drunk. Marking should be an intimate process. If Chanyeol pushes through with Baekhyun’s request, it’ll be him taking advantage of a drunken omega.

“I’ll scent you for now, okay?” Chanyeol coaxes Baekhyun. He starts by emitting his musky scent at Baekhyun while holding him close. Soon after, the room is full of Chanyeol’s pheromones. Baekhyun buries his face on Chanyeol’s chest, rubbing at him. A hint of strawberry fills in Chanyeol’s nose.

“Baek?” He asks, unsure. “Why are you.. scenting me?”

If omegas are releasing their scent, it means they accept the alpha and wishes to invade their personal space. Chanyeol is baffled. He’s delighted if Baekhyun finally sees him as his alpha but what if it’s only because the latter is drunk?

Chanyeol soothes Baekhyun’s back, hoping he’ll just fall asleep so Chanyeol would focus on releasing his pheromones. Chanyeol notices that Baekhyun’s scent can always soothe him that he would sometimes nuzzle at Baekhyun’s neck whenever stress is getting at him. 

“I.. accept you as my mate, Alpha.”

Chanyeol’s eyes widens. 

Baekhyun slowly raises his head. “I’m sober, Chanyeol.”

“Really?” Chanyeol raises his eyebrows, trying to control his inner alpha because right now, he wants to devour Baekhyun and mark his neck, claiming him as his omega. “How can I believe that you’re sober, baby?”

Baekhyun shakes his head weakly. “I’m perfectly aware that you pull me from that alpha who is trying to scent me.”

_Oh._

“Uh, I’m sorry,” Chanyeol whispers. “I know it’s not an alpha behaviour when courting, I--”

“I’m glad.”

Baekhyun smiles at Chanyeol.

“I’m glad you came and growled at him. I feel more protected by you, that’s why I want you to make me eternally yours.”

Chanyeol slowly moves, locking Baekhyun under him with his two buffed arms. “Baek, are you sure?”

“I have never been more sure in my life, Alpha.”

“Tilt your head for me, my love.”

Chanyeol let his inner alpha rule him. He starts to lick Baekhyun’s neck, biting him gently. Chanyeol could taste Baekhyun’s sweet blood on his tongue. He keeps on licking it until the blood stops flowing, then wraps Baekhyun in his blanket. Chanyeol stands up.

“W-Where are you going?” Baekhyun immediately sits on his bed. Newly claimed omega should be around their alpha or else they will feel anxiety or rejected. Chanyeol doesn’t forget that. He sits on the edge of the bed and caresses Baekhyun’s soft hair. 

“I want to get water and some ice to compress your neck, love.” He says. “I’m not gonna take long.”

Baekhyun clenches on Chanyeol’s shirt. “C-Can I please come with.. you?”

Chanyeol turns around so his back is facing Baekhyun. “C’mon. I’ll piggyback you.”

Chanyeol makes it quick. He pours the ice into the ice bag with one hand, putting it on the table as he fills the glass with warm water. Chanyeol carefully climbs the stairs back to his bed and lies Baekhyun there. He let Baekhyun drink the water first and finished up the rest. As Chanyeol lies down beside Baekhyun and gently compresses his neck with the ice bag, Chanyeol can’t help but feel thankful that Baekhyun accepts him to be his alpha.

“Thank you, Baekhyun.” Chanyeol whispers to half-sleeping Baekhyun. “For letting me protect you my whole life.”

  
“I-I’m the one who’s lucky to have you as my alpha.” Baekhyun yawns. 

Chanyeol kissed Baekhyun’s forehead as he hugs his omega tighter, releasing his pheromones. Although it’s mixed with Baekhyun’s strawberry scent, Chanyeol will make sure to coat Baekhyun with his scent. He is just proud to finally be able to call Baekhyun his omega and he wants the whole world to know it.

“Sleep tight, my omega. I love you.”


End file.
